


Wolves Hunt in Packs

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Dark SPN, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood, Breeding Kink, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Knifeplay, Language, Loss of Virginity, Multi, TW - rape, TW -NonCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Your life was simple until the demon’s caught your scent. Now your life is a living nightmare.





	Wolves Hunt in Packs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Request from an AO3 reader || Dark SPN Challenges @darkspnimagines || Sherry’s 6K Reader Insert Challenge @sherrybaby14 || SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo
> 
> AO3 Request: John possessed by a demon named Negan and Demon!Dean team up to get the reader.
> 
> Dark SPN Prompt: Demon!Dean
> 
> Sherry’s Reader Insert Challenge Prompt: Demon!Dean “You’re lucky you have someone like me to watch over someone like you.”
> 
> Kink Square Filled: Virginity
> 
> *MUST BE 18+ TO READ.
> 
> A/N: This is a dark story so please heed warnings. Do not read if you are triggered by the subject matter. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   You ducked behind the large tree just praying it would hide your larger frame. You pressed your palm firmly against your mouth trying to stifle any noise and slow your breathing down so they couldn’t hear you. Sweat ran down your face mingling with the dried blood where he hit you with the crowbar, your feet were sore and bleeding from running shoeless, and your glasses were cockeyed filthy and scratchy. You were in trouble and you needed to find help soon not that you knew where you were.

  “Oh Darling!” the older man’s voice rang out making you completely freeze holding your breath. “I don’t know why you’d want to run. We just want to make your first time special!”

  Tears prickled at the edge of your eyes when the other man’s voice called after the firsts, “Oh Y/N the longer you make this game the harder it’s going to be for you.”

  You peeked around the edge of the tree unable to see either man before sprinting from your hiding place down the dirt covered trail into another growth of trees. You could hear their footsteps briefly and even the deep laugh of one of them. You weren’t sure of which one and to be fair you thought they may even be related. You burst through the trees finding an old factory staring at you. You raced along the outside of the fence and down a small hill practically falling to the pavement before gathering your feet under and pressing forward. Even old or abandoned perhaps someone was in there to help you or maybe there was a way for you to call 911.

   You found an old tunnel limping down it as fast as you could manage and finding a door unlocked. It opened into a rather large garage. You gaped in shock at the sight before you. There were cars and motorcycles lined up and down some old and some new. Your brain couldn’t process this so you ran to each car trying to open the doors or find some sort of phone. You had no luck and found another door taking it bracing your hand against the wall moving through the dark halls. There was faint emergency lighting which told you there was electricity. There was even a chance the men didn’t follow you into the tunnel.

   You came out into a large open room where a table sat that was lit up it showed a map of the world on it. However, more importantly, a cellphone rested atop next to a bottle of whiskey and three half-drunk glasses. The phone felt warm in your hand as you tried desperately to get to the keypad. You dialed the emergency line but a weird buzz kept coming back. You tried calling your sister’s phone and even your friend’s phone with the same effect. Just as you went to dial 911 again suddenly all the lights flipped on bathing the room in bright lights and the grinding sound of a door could be heard. You panicked looking up to a landing seeing the older man smirking at you as he leaned against the railing.

   “Did you really think we’d let you get away darling?”

   “I think she did Negan,” you froze when hands wrapped around you from behind and the man’s breath was hot in your ear. “Oh Princess, as much fun as it was chasing you to our home, you shouldn’t have run for us.”

   “Your home?” you sobbed. He pulled you back hard against his chest while one hand moved clasped around your throat. You sobbed both hands grasping his arm, “Please don’t.”

   “Begging won’t save you, Y/N,” the one called Negan chuckled climbing down the steps. “Although we can’t say we don’t love it.”

   “We’re going to have so much fun, Princess,” the man behind you ran his tongue along your earlobe and down your neck. “And to make your first time all the more special we’ll have a captive audience.”

##  **TWO DAYS AGO**

   You readjusted your glasses checking the clock one more time. It was your friend Amy’s birthday and everyone was meeting for drinks at this club downtown. It wasn’t your scene nor where you really dressed for a club but it was better than going home and curling up with your cat binging Netflix.

   The clock finally hit five and you quickly cleaned up your desk and shut down your company, “Well, well, well, Y/N any plans for tonight?” your creepy boss was suddenly there.

   “Just dinner and drinks with friends. What about you?” you asked politely pulling on your sweater.

   “Shame. I was going to ask you to join me for dinner,” he stepped right into your personal place. “Perhaps next time we could arrange a dinner date?”

   “Do you think that would look appropriate with you being my boss and all Mr. Andrews?”

   You can see his smile vanish before putting his hands up, “Strictly professional dinner Miss Y/L/N.”    

    “I’ll get back to you sir. Until then have a good night,” you grab your purse moving past him without looking back until you’ve made it to the elevator.

    “What are you wearing? You look like a librarian!” Amy grabbed the lapels of your sweater. “This outfit is the reason you’ve never gotten laid.”

    “Oh my god Amy,” you pull your sweater from her grasp. “Not everyone is sexually as adventurous as you.”

   “Speaking of sexually adventurous,” Amy throws her arm around your shoulder pointing to the end of the bar where two men are taking shots. One man is older but lean with salt and pepper hair and the other is almost the same height but stockier with dark blonde hair. They seem to be having quite the time and to be fair to Amy they are very attractive.

   “Yeah they are attractive but I think your fiancé would have feelings toward that,” you nudged her and looked back to the table where her fiancé Adam sat with your other friends.

   “Party pooper! I was talking about them for you by the way,” she shrugs turning you back to the table. “I’m just saying talk about a memorable deflowering. Am I right?”

  “You’re gross. Come on birthday girl let’s get drunk,” you put her suggestion out of your mind unaware of the blackened eyes looking you over.

  After you’ve taken three shots your hair is in a messy bun and you’re in the throng of grinding dancers. Amy and your mutual friend Dawn are wrapped around you giggling when you look up locking eyes with one of the men from the bar. It’s the younger man and his eyes are a beautiful green if the lighting is accurate. He’s leaning back against the bar, beer in hand, eyeing you like you are a piece of meat. You’re torn between feeling impassioned and somewhat apprehensive about it. Though handsome there is something about him that you can’t quite put your finger on.

  “Oh, he’s looking at you,” Amy teases just as she leans over vomiting on the floor. “Oh fuck.”

  “Come on Amy! Dawn, would you mind paying our tab and getting Mark to bring the car around?”

  “I’m on it. Good luck with her,” Dawn took your credit card as you maneuvered Amy’s arm around your shoulder. The bathroom was past the bar and you didn’t even look up to see if the men were still there. You hoped they weren’t between a barfing friend and a headache that was beginning to make its presence known you couldn’t be bothered by drunk bar hoppers. The bathroom was empty as you pushed the door in and led Amy to the furthest stall. You just made it as Amy threw up again while you held back her hair.

  “Did you know it’s my birthday?” Amy moaned. “I’m thirty-one and I’m getting married this summer.”

  “I know I’m a bridesmaid, remember?” you moved long enough to get a cold paper towel wiping off her face. “Feeling any better?”

  “I feel wonderful. Where’s my Mark?”

  “Come on drunky,” you helped her up and moved from the bathroom back down the hall to the bar. Unfortunately, you’d put Amy on your right side near the bar and the men were still there from earlier.

   “Oh my god you both are so handsome,” Amy pulls away from you and throws her arms around their shoulders. “I’m Amy.”

   “Hello Amy, have you had a little bit to drink?” the dark blonde inquires with a smirk while the older man laughs still sipping on his drink.

   “Amy come on we need to go,” you tried to pull her away from the man but she smacked your hand away.

   “That’s my best friend Y/N and she’s mean because she’s never been dicked down. You know what I mean?” she leans into the younger man’s face and turns quickly to the older man, “I mean she turns thirty in a few months and she’s still a virgin. How embarrassing is that?”

   “Amy! That’s enough please come on,” you grabbed her again and this time she came.

   “I’m just saying I think you two could get the job done. She likes you I can tell,” Amy continues and you pull her slapping your hand over her mouth that continues moving although the words are very muffled.

    “I’m so sorry to ruin your evening gentleman. I’m taking her home now and I hope you have a good night,” you try not to make eye contact. You move as quickly as you can with her on your side.

   “Hey Princess,” you turn and both men are staring at you with matched heated gazes. The dark blonde winks, “If you change your mind about your predicament you know where to find us.”

  You try not to appear stunned but know you failed when they chuckle and you can feel your cheeks heat up. Amy whimpers turning you back to the task at hand ignoring the men heading toward the exit. Dawn helps you get Amy settled into Mark’s seat while you and Dawn motion for a cab taking Dawn home first. The headache is running full force by the time you step inside your apartment. You kick off your shoes and sat your glasses on the coffee table before flopping onto your couch throwing an arm over your eyes taking deep breathes.

   Ten minutes later realizing the headache isn’t going anywhere you head to your kitchen filling up a glass of water and searching for ibuprofen. You just purchased some but now it’s like it vanished.

   “Looking for this Darling,” you jump turning around in recoil eyes wide staring at the older man from the club as he shakes the ibuprofen bottle. “Hell of a night.”

   “How did you get in here?”

   “Hey!  **You’re lucky you have someone like me to watch over someone like you** ,” you jump turning to find the younger man at your side right before a crowbar smacks into your temple. You crash to the ground and he’s on top of you pulling your hands together tying your wrists with thick coarse rope. The older man lifts your head wrapping one of your own scarves around your head as a makeshift gag.

   “I told you I had a good feeling about tonight,” the older man chuckles lifting you as if you weigh nothing over his shoulder. “I mean this one’s an absolute fucking peach!” he smacks your ass hard as you scream into the gag.

   “Shh, shh, shh, sweetheart,” the younger man is tender as he moves your hair out of your face and pushes your glasses back onto your nose. “They’ll be time to scream later but for now rest. You’re going to need your strength.”

##  **NOW**

   “My name is Dean and this here is Negan, Negan is a demon like me, except he’s wearing my old man’s meat suit,” he explained half dragging you down the hall. He kept rambling while you struggled to get free from his grasp. Nothing seemed to help as you tried to fight for your life nor did anything he was saying make sense to you.

   “Please don’t do this. I don’t even know you and my friends will be looking for me,” you tried to appeal to his humanity although you felt it was useless at this point.

   “They already are Darling! Wanna see?” Negan brings your own cellphone up showing Amy and Mark pleading for any information on your whereabouts.

   “Don’t you feel special baby?” Dean antagonizes you before stopping at a door. He nods to Negan who moves forward opening it. You falter as Dean pushes you in keeping one arm pulled tightly behind your back. It’s just a wall of files and file boxes but Negan winks again and they swing open.

   The room is large looking like some kind of dungeon out of a cliché torture flick. Not so cliché anymore though as you see two men chained to the walls nearby. One is tall dressed in jeans and flannel with longish hair while the other in a trench coat looks angry his eyes almost glowing as he looks in the direction of the door. Chains and kidnapped men are bad enough but the large bed across from the chained men and the wall of what appears to be every  _50 Shades of Grey_  fan’s dream renews your fight in Dean’s grasp.

   “Cas? Sammy? We’d like you to meet our guest,” Dean proclaims passing you off to Negan. Negan forces you to your knees as he pulls both of your arms behind you painfully. You look up at the men pleading although from this angle you can see the flannel guy’s eyes are closed.

   “Dean, stop this right now,” the one in the trench coat growls in a deep voice.

   “I think baby brother Sammy is sleeping on the job, Dean,” Negan calls from behind you.

   “Well, that’s just plain rude,” Dean walks up drawing back and slaps the hell out of the man whose eyes were closed. The man is suddenly animated pulling at the chains growling like a caged animal.

  “Dean, what the hell have you done? Let us down,” he demands but freezes when he locks eyes with you. His eyes widen in panic, “Dean, what are doing?”

   “Well as I was trying to do earlier I wanted to introduce you to our guest, and by guest I mean our newest member of Team Free Will,” Dean moves kneeling beside you. He cups your cheek and pulls your glasses off tossing them to the feet of the man Negan had said was his brother. Dean is back to being compassionate with you as he softly strokes his thumb along your cheek, “Sammy, Cas, this here is my girl Y/N. Negan and I have been watching her every day since we left and I decided it was time to bring her home. She’s lovely isn’t she?” Dean looks up at the men both of them looking at you with a pained expression.

    “Dean, you need to let this girl go, okay? She’s innocent and isn’t a part of whatever you and that asshole have cooked up,” Sam states matter of factly but you can tell he’s terrified, which doesn’t help alleviate any of your distress.

    “Sammy I can’t just let her go. Not only is this goddess beautiful but she’s a virgin too! How lucky did we get?”

    Before you can respond Dean’s mouth is pressed firmly against yours and you can fill his tongue as he thrusts it into your mouth. You try to pull away but Negan has his leg behind you keeping you braced against Dean. Dean’s hand comes up roughly palming your breast through the shirt you had on and continues ignoring you pleas and attempts to pull away. You can’t catch a breath as Dean continues kissing you swishing his tongue about and practically nibbling your bottom lip.

   “She’s going to pass out son,” Negan laughs. Dean joins him a small laugh against your lips as he pulls away allowing you to finally catch a breath.

   “Shut up!” Sam orders Negan. “Get the fuck out of our father asshole!”

   “Now Sammy, don’t make this old man teach you some manners,” Negan smarts back as he sheds his leather jacket. “Dean, why don’t you make her more comfortable?”

  “Don’t do this Dean!” Cas demands. “This isn’t you and you will regret this when we cure you!”

  “Don’t listen to that asshole either. Dad’s in there and you know he’s fighting against this. Let her go and we can help you,” Sam pleads.

  “Shut up you two!” Negan snaps his fingers. Sam and Cas both try to speak but nothing comes out.

  “Just enjoy the show. If you be good we may give you a turn,” Dean winks before unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans and boxers down with one push. You jerk pulling away already knowing what he wants.

   “Relax, Y/N,” Negan coos in your ear. He gathers your hair jerking it back, “Now don’t bite or you’ll be punished.”

    Dean’s slowly stroking his cock and you tremble stuck unable to move. You realize Negan only has one arm pinned behind you and move your hand to punch Dean, but the bastard catches it, “Bad move, Y/N.”

   Negan halls you to your feet dragging you to the bed as you kick and thrash against him. Dean sheds the rest of his clothes. No matter how much you fight Negan is so much stronger. He slams you into the mattress as you hear chains slide against the metal of the bed frame. You look up in panic as cuffs circle one wrist and then the other quickly snapping locking tightly keeping you in place. Your arms are above you as you lay flat against the soft mattress. Dean climbs onto the bed and straddles your waist pulling off his shirt leaving him completely naked. Despite yourself, you admire the hard and softness of his body, but right now you have to remember he is a monster.

  Dean keeps his eyes on you holding out his hand to Negan, “Knife. She’s wearing too many clothes.”

  You only whimper words unable to come to you although you understand that it wouldn’t really matter. Dean brings the knife down the blade sharp against your cheek. For a moment you are afraid he’s going to cut you open, but then he moves down tracing the buttons down the middle of your shirt. Without a second thought, he cuts each button pushing your shirt open then pulls your bra up and slices through it. He drops the knife then pushes the ruined clothes away from your body and his hands move cupping your breasts roughly. His hands are rough and calloused and despite yourself, your nipples grow taut under his movements.

   “She’s so goddamn soft,” Dean sighs. “Feel her.” He moves his hands and Negan’s hands take his place rolling your nipples between his fingers. You forget yourself turning away closing your eyes as tears roll down your cheek.

   Dean uses the distraction to climb off you and strip your pants and underwear off. Negan climbs on top of you still working your breasts while his mouth covers yours. His kiss is just as rough as Dean’s but he pulls away allowing you to catch a breath and close your eyes again. He moves down kissing along your body when his tongue darts over your left nipple. You can’t help the whimper that escapes your mouth as much as you hate yourself.

   “Please stop,” you whine as he moves to the other nipple but adds a bit of teeth with it. You can feel goosebumps along your skin like your body is coming alive and you can honestly say you’ve never hated yourself more.

  Negan stops lifting away from you, “Open your eyes. Look at us while we take you apart.”

  “No, I don’t want this you sick fuck! Both of you are sick,” you thrash pulling at the handcuffs roughly.

  “Just when I think you’re going to behave,” Dean is back around the bed. “Get her to the edge. Let’s see how the virgin swallows a cock.”

  Negan moves you like you are nothing pushing your head towards Dean where his cock is just hanging a mere inch from your face. You aren’t sheltered so you know what he wants it makes you want to vomit. His cock is a good length and thick, “Now you’re going to suck Dean’s cock like a good little slut or you’ll be punished. Do you understand?”

  You don’t answer and Negan slaps your bare ass cheek hard which unfortunately makes you cry out to Dean’s joy he shoves his cock into your mouth. You want to bite down until you taste blood but Dean seems to know exactly what you’re thinking. He slaps your face, “Don’t bite.”

  He pulls out and thrusts back in until you gag pulling out as spit covers your chin. He continues this rhythm as Negan forces your legs apart. You’re not nearly prepared for the hot wetness of his tongue to swipe down your slit. You mewl around Dean’s cock as you begin to suck at his cock. You ignore the way your body betrays you just wanting this over. You’ve never done it before but Dean seems happy. Negan slaps at your ass as his tongue laps across your clit.

  “Oh fuck she liked that,” Dean cheers. “You see this Sammy. I found me a natural cock sucker. Don’t have to train her or nothing.”

   It was stupid but he pissed you off so you bite down hard. Dean jerks away and Negan slaps you again hard, “Goddammit!”

  “What the fuck did you do?” Negan grabbed your chin hard. You leaned up and spit in his face.

  “I’d rather die than let either of you touch me,” you hissed. You didn’t want to die but it beat the alternative.

  “Take the cuffs off her,” Dean growls standing up and you don’t even let it phase you that his eyes turn black again. Negan does as he asks with a laugh moving away before Dean grabs your legs jerking you to the edge of the bed. “I’m going to teach you a fucking lesson.”

   Dean jerks you pushing your face down into the mattress. Negan stretches your arms above you tying a rope around them until you’re sure he’s cut off circulation. Suddenly something slaps across your lower back and ass. It stings but then it comes again, again, and again. You are in full tears sobbing snot and all as the hits keep coming on your ass and then your back. You don’t know how long it actually goes on for but at a certain point, you know you can feel blood. The bed is wet underneath your face from the tears you’ve cried. When the pain stops Negan releases your hands and you attempt to curl into a ball but Dean’s hands are back around your ankles jerking you to the edge of the bed.

   “Oh my damn look how pretty she fucking bleeds,” Negan laments and you see him mocking Sam and Cas even though they can’t respond.

   “She does bleed so nice,” Dean is suddenly bearing his weight down on your back licking at the wounds from whatever he’d hit you with. You can tell the pattern as his tongue traces each mark before stopping with a kiss to your ass, “But you know what she really needs? She needs a mark that tells the world who she belongs to.”

    “Dean,” you whine ashamed of how small you sound. “Please, Dean I’m yours you don’t have to hit me anymore.”

   “Oh that’s so nice to hear Princess,” Dean places a soft kiss to your shoulder. “But I need it. Hold her down Negan.”

   “I will but I’m going to brave it out and let her suck my cock.”

  “No!”

  “It’s on you if she bites it off,” Dean scoffs.

  “I think she knows better after that. Not to mention you took it a lot easier on her than I would,” although he winks with a smile you know that’s it’s no threat or tease.

   Dean must have given him the go-ahead as Negan sheds his clothes and crawls onto the bed jerking your head up. He forces your mouth open sliding in when going slower than Dean did. He commands that you suck and as much as you hate yourself you do. Maybe if you can get him off he’ll be gentler. Dean gently straddles your hips resting on your ass. The pressure on where he hit you smarts so much you can’t stand it.

   “Fuck she’s a quick study,” Negan groans as you do your best to please him using your tongue against his cock. He’s not quite as thick as Dean but in no way is he small.

   “Hey, Sammy remember when we carved our names in the Impala. Watch,” something hot and sharp stabs into your shoulder making you cry out swallowing around Negan’s cock.

   “Fuck, do that to her again!” Negan pleads.

   Dean continues what he’s doing and you hear the chains as his brother and the other one struggle harder to get free. Dean slaps your face reminding you to please Negan as he continues to cut into your flesh. You assume it’s his name but you can’t dwell on that as Negan mimics Dean shoving his hands into your hair holding you firmly and begins pumping his hips forcing his cock deeper until it hits the back of your throat. You hate the sounds coming for you but it doesn’t distract you when suddenly you feel Dean between your legs.

    “Fuck!” Negan groans and suddenly he’s coming giving you no choice but to swallow. He doesn’t let you pull away for hair. He holds you there until he’s sure he’s finished then pulls out letting you breathe and try to spit out any remnants he left.

    “Glad you’re finished now it’s time for the grand finale. Turn her onto her back,” Dean orders Negan. They both move to flip you but as soon as your back hits the mattress you’re in pain crying as Dean once more spreads your legs. He leans down and shoves two fingers into your pussy making you yip but he laughs moving them in a  _come hither_ motion. Dean pulls his fingers free with a groan before leaning forward shoving them in your mouth, “You don’t want this but your pussy is fucking soaked, Princess. Can you taste it? Taste how fucking wet you are for this. This is what you were made for baby.”

     You taste yourself whimpering when he removes his fingers and you then you feel his cockhead at your entrance. It renews your fight as you try to push away but Negan waits behind you. You don’t make it far before Dean forces your thighs open wider his hands firmly planted roughly when he thrusts hard sinking into you. It hurts as you scream and plead to no avail. It hurts like a burn and you can feel yourself slowly accepting him.

   “Holy fuck, Negan! You have to feel this. She’s so damn tight,” he makes an inhuman growl before beginning to pump in and out of you his hips slapping against yours painfully. You are a mess of nerves as your body burns craving the release but your disgust is louder.

   “Stop! Stop it hurts!”

   “It’s fucking supposed to sweetheart,” Negan chuckles kissing you roughly while Dean continues his assault. You close your eyes when Dean’s hips begin to stutter you know he’s close.

   “You know Sammy there’s been a dream of mine that I’ve never even told you,” Dean slows to your relief even though your body is screaming for a release. You bite your lip hoping he’ll pull away. “You see Sammy I’ve always wanted to be a father.”

  “No!” you scream attempting to close your legs and push him away. You don’t even know if he or Negan are human but not this. Not like this.

  “Quit fighting me every step of the way. This is just practice,” laughs at you before pulling out. He flips you back onto your stomach and forces your hips up as he forces his cock back into your pussy. You’re so sore that you close your eyes pressing into the mattress as your belly begins to burn and you need that release. Dean’s hand comes around finding your clit, “Never say I’m not generous.”

   It’s a slow burn but with one rough snap of his hips, you scream your body trembling as an orgasm sweeps through you. Dean’s hold on your hips tightens just as he slows and warmth floods your core. Your eyes roll back as you collapse and Dean pulls out pushing you over. You sob realizing what’s happened now, but at least now they’re done. Now they can let you go or kill you and honestly the second option seemed better.

  “Do you need to rest Princess?”

  “Just kill and get it over with?” you mumbled sighing. “You won.”

  Negan and Dean chuckled before Dean climbed onto the bed pulling you onto his lap. He ignored your whimpers but carefully brushed the hair from your sweat and tear-soaked face, “Why would we kill you Y/N? This was just the beginning.”

   “No! You took what you wanted so just end it already,” you pleaded. “Just let it be over.”

   “No see that’s where you are wrong,” he used his finger under your chin to tilt your head up at him so he could meet your eyes. “I’ve had the first of many things I want for you beautiful, but dear friend Negan over her. Well, he’s an ass man and I did promise him that he could have your plump little ass all to himself.”

  “You sick fuck,” your voice cracks and he laughs pushing you off his lap. Negan is there quickly gathering you to him pressing a kiss to your neck and then biting down hard, “Stop! Stop!”

  “I left my mark and he needs to leave his,” Dean stood up stretching and with the snap of his fingers he was fully clothed. “Now I’m going to go grab some supplies while Negan has his fun. If you’re a good girl I’ll be sure to take real good care of you.”

  By the time Dean returned you were unconscious. That was your life every waking moment. Both men and sometimes one man at a time would take you and turn your body against you. They used every toy or weapon they could on you while you sunk further and further into your mind accepting your place as their pet. The only rest you received was when they’d had their fill and you passed out. There was never more than a few hours in your sleep and all the while Sam and Cas were forced to watch. If they were ever given reprieve you didn’t know about although in the brief time that Negan and Dean would vanish they’d handcuff you to your bed and you’d spend it getting to know them. They told you everything including things you couldn’t even believe but after everything what more could surprise you.

   “Fucking Crowley has to ruin every goddamn thing,” Dean growled from down the hall.

   “Dean? Son? What’s wrong with you? What happened?” you recognized Negan’s voice but at the same time, it sounded different. It was softer and the cockiness had dialed way down. The door slammed up and you scrambled to the head of the bed trying to make yourself small as possible.

   Dean’s face was hard and you could see how angry he was so you kept quiet and your head down, “Who is she? Why is she chained? Sammy? Dean, what are you doing?”

   “Dad?” Sam looked hopeful for the first time as Dean slammed Negan into the wall and chains covered him just as they did Sam and Cas.

  “What’s wrong with your brother?”

  “I’m a demon, John. I’m not your good little fucking soldier anymore. What happened to Negan? I liked him,” Dean demanded his arms crossed.

  “Who? I don’t know what you’re talking about son? The last thing I remember was saying goodbye to you in the hospital.”

  “Fucking Crowley,” Dean growls again turning to you. “Princess, get over here and present yourself.”

  “Son?”

  “Shut up!” Dean threw back unbuckling his belt as you crawled across the bed keeping your eyes down. As much as you hated it you turned onto all fours while Dean ran his hands over your back, “Now what you’ve missed Daddy dearest is the demon Negan was wearing your body and he and I made this slut or personal pet. Do you want to know what all you did to her? Do you want to hear the way she cries when you fuck her little ass? How about the way she looks when she’s choking on your cock?”

  “Dean, please stop,” Cas speaks up but Dean grabs your hair pulling you up against his chest and wrapping his arms around your waist. “She has suffered enough.”

  “She’s not suffering she’s happy here,” Dean leans down kissing your shoulder. “Go ahead Princess tell them how happy you are.” Dean jerks your hair roughly.

  You’d think by now you’d be out of tears but they welled up again, “I am happy Dean. You make me very happy.”

  “See Dad, in fact, one day she’s going to carry your grandchild. I was waiting but since Crowley forced Negan to split why don’t I get started on that,” Dean’s hands move down both flat against your stomach the touch making you cringe. “How would you like that Dad?”

  “Dean you’re a better man than this.”

  Dean growls pushing you away from him so hard that your head cracks against the railing at the foot of the bed, but you don’t move afraid to anger him further. Dean turns his steps hard against the floor before the door slams and the locks click back in place. Your head throbs and it’s a struggle to push yourself back up.

  “Y/N, are you okay?” Sam asks.

  “Yeah hurts but it’s not the worst he’s done.”

  “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for what’s happened to you,” John keeps his head down and you’re thankful. Sam and Cas explained the demon thing a bit so you can’t blame him but it’s not something you want to talk about.

  “Well, well, well, this is quite the little family reunion,” a voice you don’t recognize startles you. There is a man by the door dressed in what appears to be an expensive black suit. He keeps his eyes on you and you struggle to cover up your nakedness although it seems silly at this point in your life. He smirks before snapping his fingers. To your delight when you look down a long dress soft black dress and green sweater are covering you. You never thought you’d be so thankful to have clothes in your life.

  “Thank you, sir,” you mumble and with another finger snap, the cuff falls away from your wrist as do the chains that have kept Sam, Cas, and John captive. You feel like a weight has come off your chest as you move to hug Sam and Cas tightly. They had been the ones to keep you sane through this ordeal. Cas let go looking at you with sorrow but Sam held on being soft and firm cradling your head. Things seem better until the man who clothed you coughed.

  “We’ll have time for this later but I believe we have a demon to cure. My boys have him outside and I have the blood you need. Cure him so he’ll get out of my hair,” the accented man demands.

  “Wait, are you Crowley? Aren’t you the reason Dean has the mark?” John asks with his fist clenching.

  “Yes, I am. A terrible decision really but we had a common enem…” Crowley didn’t finish before John punched him hard enough to send the man crashing into the wall and then the floor.

  “Bloody hell, John. Good hit for a dead man,” Crowley is quickly back to his feet with a smirk. “Well, then he’ll be outside so get to work.” You barely blinked when the man vanished and you just shook your head.

   “Is he a demon too?”

   “I’m afraid to say he is, Y/N,” Cas face furrows as he continues. “Y/N I don’t think you should be here when we bring Dean back in. He’s volatile right now and it will be better for you. Not to mention you need healing and rest I can give you both.”

  “I don’t want to be alone, Cas. What if he gets free?”

  “We won’t let that happen. Please Y/N I know this is hard to ask but trust me for just a little more and we’ll fix this.”

  You could only nod while Sam and John agreed. John still couldn’t meet your gaze and you were thankful but heartbroken at the time. It wasn’t his fault that a monster was possessing him. Cas held out his hand and you took it as he led you down the hallway, “So this is a bunker? From that secret society  _Men of Letters_?”

   “Yes, and there are many rooms. I’m taking you to a suite that has a private bath so you may wash up and rest.”

   “What is going to happen to Dean?”

   “It’s complicated but essentially we will cure him of being a demon. It worked before but until the Mark on his arm is removed we will never be completely rid of the darkness in Dean.”

   You listened although in truth you had no idea what to say. Everything was so fucking messed up now. Nothing really made sense about any of this but at the same time, it did. It was complicated reconciling they were trying so hard to save the man who’d orchestrated your kidnapping and rape. Not just once but continuously for almost a month yet the stories they told you of him were that of some kind of hero.

  “Y/N?” you jerked realizing Cas had stopped in front of a door. “Are you alright?”

  You huffed shaking your head, “Not even a little bit Castiel.”

  He offered a smile, “You will be Y/N. You’re strong.”

  Cas opened the door to the room and motioned for you to step inside. It was sparsely decorated and the decoration was from a bygone era, but right now it was the Plaza hotel. You barely made it halfway in before you collapsed on the bed aching at how soft the mattress felt and the lack of chains was comforting.

  Cas sat on the edge of the bed and looked over while you laid back, “Y/N, forgive me but this is for your own good.”

  “What?” you sat up not liking the way Cas had said that when he pressed two fingers to your forehead. A warm sensation washed over you and then nothing as you fell back onto the bed.

  You felt like you were moving but despite that you were comfortable. You inhaled feeling well rested but were surprised at the smell of leather. You sighed moving to sit up but when you tried to move your hands you realized they were bound together at the wrist. Panic surged through as you opened your eyes. It was dark but you could tell you were in the back seat of a car now. You were moving. You pushed yourself up and froze as Dean sat behind the wheel his father slumped in the seat beside him. You noticed that not only was John tied up too, but his mouth was taped shut.

  “Well good evening, Princess,” Dean’s voice startles you and you sink back against the leather seats. “I was a little worried that Cas had knocked you out for good.”

 “Dean, what’s going on? They were going to cure you,” you were so confused by what was happening.

  “Yeah well they got halfway there and I decided that was enough. I kind of like who I am right now, Y/N and I have no desire to be that bleeding heart hero wannabe I was before. I don’t have a worry in the world and I have a beautiful woman at my beck and call. I did have a really awesome best friend too until Crowley got jealous, but don’t you worry sweetheart I’m going to get Negan back. That’s why dear old Dad is tagging along on our honeymoon!” Dean reaches over slapping his Dad’s chest. John comes to life thrashing and grunting something from under the gag on his mouth.

  “Shut up John! You’re just here to witness,” Dean slaps his father and you cringe.

  “Dean, what do you mean our…our…honeymoon?”

  “Well I’m still Demon mostly but there is a small part of my humanity that slipped back in. Well, see when Cas knocked you out he also healed you, which unfortunately makes you a virgin again,” you felt relieved and terrified at that aspect. You knew Cas was going to heal you due to one of your conversations in captivity, but now Dean knew that and it put you right back where you were a month ago.

  “So you’re taking me home and forgetting I exist?” you asked hopefully.

  Dean laughed loudly slapping the steering wheel, “Oh honey you are too cute. Now I realize I didn’t handle it right the first time so this time will be different.”

  “You didn’t handle it right?” you leaned forward. “You fucking raped me you asshole. You kept me chained like some kind of animal. You’re a monster.”

  The car swerved suddenly knocking you back down into the seat. You could barely process what was happening before the door opened and Dean was dragging you out by your hair. He kept a firm grip as you stumbled to the front of the car and pushed you over the hood. The hood was hot from the engine and the thin dress did little to prevent the burns, but Dean held you down by the back of your neck.

  “You know we were on our way to Vegas,” Dean grumbles as you hear his zipper. John is thrashing growling in the seat as you see just out of the corner of your eye. His eyes locked on you just as Dean pushed your dress up slapping your ass. You struggled against Dean watching John’s eyes glass over with unshed tears and you knew it matched your own.

  “Dean, stop, please,” you pleaded nearly sobbing. “Don’t do this!”

  “Shut the fuck up,” Dean thrust into your roughly. You were dry and it hurt but Dean seemed to get a thrill off your pained cries as your nails clawed at the hood trying to get away.

  Dean leaned over your back continuing his assault each move hurting more and more, “I was going to marry you and make love to you. But that’s not good enough. You like this don’t you?”

  “No! No, I don’t Dean. Stop,” you whined but he laughed removing his hand from your neck and bringing it under you rubbing furiously at your clit. Your body was already slowly reacting to Dean’s assault much to your disgust, but the way he moved over your clit was bringing you to the tipping point. You couldn’t stop yourself as you moaned closing your eyes to John ashamed as the orgasm slowly moved over you.

   Dean followed behind and you were disgusted to feel him cum in you, but there was nothing you could do. He pulled out as you whined picking you up and turning you crashing his lips to yours. His hands moved under your ass lifting you and sitting you on the hood of the car. You could feel his release slowly dripping out of your sore and abused pussy.

  “I think you protest too much Y/N. So if you calm down we can make this work because I want this to work. Now as I was saying before we’re on our way to Las Vegas and we are going to get married and then you’ll want for nothing sweetheart. You’ll be the Queen of the world and I’ll take good care of you, but you’ve got to stop fucking fighting me,” Dean sighed moving his arms around you and cupping the back of your head. “I know this is hard to understand but I do love you.”

  “You don’t hurt the people you love like this Dean,” you sniffled trying not to cry again. “You just raped me again and I’m tied up. Dean, please just take me home. That’s all I want please.”

  Dean still kept his hands soft stepping away and then picking you up slowly like a bride carrying you back to the car and moved to lay you down gently. He pulled out a knife and slipped through the ropes around your wrist and then closed the door behind him. You cringed at the ache between your legs as you pulled a blanket you found on the floor over you. Dean climbed back in as John seethed muttering curses under the gag.

  “Not now Dad I’ll deal with your bullshit later,” Dean pulled back onto the road. “And Princess I’m going to make it up to you. I’ll never hurt you again but I love you too much to say goodbye. I promise I’ll make it right.”

  You put your hand over your mouth as you sobbed into your hand. You thought you were safe but you’d never be safe again. You’d never be free again. Sam and Cas could be dead for all you know and if Dean was right Negan would be back in John’s body soon. You didn’t believe in God but now it was all you had as you closed your eyes and prayed. You even called out to Cas and the man Crowley who first saved you. It was fruitless you knew but anything beat being trapped to a monster, to a demon. However, all hope faded as the lights of Vegas lit up the sky brightly.

  Dean reached over the seat his hand resting on your thigh, “Don’t worry sweetheart. You’re going to be my beautiful bride soon. I’m going to give you the world.”  Dean’s touch felt like a weight, but it was one you’d have to get used to. There was no escape from him.


End file.
